Release A Raven and Beast Boy Story
by PaleLordHaephis
Summary: One of Raven's emoticlones escapes, attacks Starfire, kidnaps Beast Boy, and wreaks havoc. Can the emotion be bottled again? RaeXBB
1. Chapter 1

--DISCLAIMER-  
I don't own Teen Titans or any Teen Titans characters. Those are property of DC comics.  
DC Comics may use and abuse this story as they like. In the unlikely event DC Comics does something with this story I would appreciate a postcard or an email letting me know they've found a use for it. 

Thank you and Good Night

--END DISCLAIMER-

"He's mine! You can't have him! No one can have him," Raven glared at her friend as a dark energy emanated from her hands and threw Starfire against a grey steel wall.

"Friend Raven, you misunderstand," the darkness that surrounded Starfire's throat began to constrict cutting off her words.

"STOP!" as two strong arms wrapped around her and pulled Raven back the shadowy power that encircled Starfire's neck began to fade and the bronze Titan slipped to the floor unconscious.

"Why are you helping her?" Raven asked as she struggled in Beast Boy's grasp.

"Dude, how can you even ask that? She's my friend. You're my friend. . "

"I have no interest in being your - friend," Beast Boy's grip loosened as she said this and Raven took the opportunity to turn and face him, "You're mine. Only mine. . "

"I'm not sure what's going on, Raven, but. . ." Beat Boy began but was interrupted as the doors to the main room slid open and Robin ran in.

"What's going on here? Starfire?" Robin rushed to Starfire's side and felt for a pulse, "Her pulse is slow but strong. What happened to her"

Beast Boy tried to explain, "Something's wrong with Raven"

"Nothing's wrong with me! She was planning to take what's mine. I stopped her. She thinks he's cute, but he's mine"

"I don't understand what's going on here, but we are going to get to the bottom of this, and unless you can give me a good explanation for why you hurt Starfire I'm going to have to put you in jail," Robin's eyes burned with a fury that he usually reserved for Slade.

Just then another Raven rushed into the main room, "Stop her"

"You can't have him either! You took too long. You and timid conspired to keep him from me, but I've got him now, Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" and with those words she and Beast Boy were gone in a swirl of shadows.

"We need to get Star to the infirmary, and you need to explain exactly what just happened here," Robin said to the remaining Raven, his voice shaking with anger, confusion, and worry. 


	2. Chapter 2

--DISCLAIMER--

I don't own Teen Titans or any Teen Titans characters. Those are property of DC comics.

DC Comics may use and abuse this story as they like. In the unlikely event DC Comics does something with this story I would appreciate a postcard or an email letting me know they've found a use for it.

Thank you and Good Night

--END DISCLAIMER--

"So," Robin sighed, "She's you?"

"Well, a part of me. . ." Raven fumbled for the right words, "I have to remain detached from my emotions in order to keep my powers under control. This particular emotion apparently grew too strong and. . . escaped."

"Like the time your fear created the monsters after we watched Wicked Scary III?" Robin asked.

"Something like that." Raven said quietly.

"If she's a part of you then you know how to defeat her, right?"

"Well. . . ummm. . . no." Raven said quietly.

Robin checked Starfire's vitals on the displays, she'd be waking up in a few hours. Then he looked back at Raven, "Then we'll have to figure out a way. When Starfire wakes up we'll start searching for them."

"I can find them myself."

"No it's too dangerous. A fight against yourself can be the most damaging. You'll wait for the rest of us. Is that understood?" Robin's voice grew stern.

"Fine," Raven said in a detached voice, "I'm going to my room. Tell me when Starfire is awake."

"Raven wait," Robin's hand rested on her shoulder and stopped Raven before she left the room, "We need to know what we're dealing with here in order to prepare for it. Do you know which emotion this is or why she took Beast Boy? What kind of danger is he in?"

"He shouldn't be in any danger," Raven said while avoiding Robin's eyes.

"So you do know which emotion has escaped?"

"A pointless one. A needlessly stupid emotion that I will destroy as soon as we find her."

"I'm not sure that's the best way to deal with this situation, Raven."

"She's part of me, and I'll deal with her in my way," Raven practically growled.

"I understand. I'll call you when Starfire is up." 


	3. Chapter 3

A steady drip of water and the pungent scent of sulfur dragged the green Titan from his slumber and back into reality. "What a weird dream! Two Ravens and one of them going ballistic on Star. Man, I've been watching too much TV," Beast Boy shook his head and tried to get up. It was then that he noticed the cold steel chains that held him tightly to a metal table.

"Oh, you're awake," Raven looked down at him, "Hmmmm. You'll have to forgive the, uh, restraints. We wouldn't want you running off before we've had a chance to talk," her eyes sparkled with amusement as she twirled her fingers lightly in on his chest.

"Who are you? Why are you doing this?" he asked, while trying to ignore the shivers she sent up his spine with every touch.

"Do be stupid, I'm Raven, of course," she said as her smile faded and she leaned closer to look directly into his jade eyes.

"Dude, Raven would never hurt Starfire. She'd never chain me up in some run down old steel factory-"

Raven put her index finger on his lips to quiet him, "Shhhh. I just needed to show Starfire that you are mine. She'll be fine, I promise. And you have no idea how long I've wanted to chain you up."

Beast Boy blushed a deep crimson, "You're not her. The Titans are going to find you, and when the real Raven finds you she's going to-"

"I AM the real Raven," she said as a dark energy wrapped itself around Beast Boy's neck.

"Please, stop. . . uh," the world faded at the edges into browns and blacks as he begged. Then suddenly the pressure stopped and he gulped in breaths of air.

"You shouldn't make me angry," Raven's face was inches from his as she spoke, "but I am sorry that I hurt you. Let me make it up with a kiss," she moved closer to him, but Beast Boy turned his head to the side.

"I don't want a kiss from you. I want you to let me go."

Her eyes grew cold, "I said that I'm going to give you a kiss," shadows wrapped around the Green Titan's head and turned him to face her. Her hands pressed into his cheeks as her lips found his and a slight moan escaped her throat before separating, "There, that wasn't so bad, now was it?" she asked as she let the magic that held him fade.

"Hmph, I've had better."

"Are you talking about that traitor who likes to play schoolgirl again?" Raven's eyes narrowed.

"Leave Terra out of this-"

"You're the one who brought her up, but don't worry, I understand. That little backstabbing blonde and the other Raven have you confused. I'll take care of that."

"Leave them alone!"

"Don't worry, despite how much I'd like to make that little blonde of yours suffer, I'll make it quick and mostly painless, for your sake. When I'm done with her and that other Raven, you won't have to be confused anymore. You'll know-- you'll know that you're mine."

"Please," Beat Boy begged as he struggled against the chains, "Please don't hurt them."

"Shhhh. You just wait here quietly," Raven said as she tore a piece form her cloak and used it to gag him, "I'll be back soon and we can 'talk' some more."

As she vanished into the shadows that surrounded them Beast Boy was left alone in the empty factory, "Now's my chance," he thought as he tried to morph into a snake to escape the chains, "Huh, I'm still. . . me shaped," He tried again: a mouse, a fly, a gorilla, nothing worked, "I can't morph," he thought as his hopes of escape faded, "She must have learned that from Malchior. . . No wait, it's not Raven, she couldn't have learned it from Malchior, it's not Raven, not Raven, not Raven," he repeated to himself as tears began to slide down his cheeks. 


	4. Chapter 4

Raven stepped from the shadows, into the dimly lit hall of the school. It was just slightly after hours, but she could sense the girl near by.

She drifted down the hall, feet hovering just above the tiled floor, "Terra, Terra" slowly calling the name of her prey. Locker doors opening and then clanging shut with sharp bangs. She paused at a door and smirked at the sign above it, "You've hidden yourself away in the Earth Sciences lab, how fitting. You always were a filthy piece of dirt," the door flew inward and crashed through the window into the afternoon air.

The young blond screamed and tried to run past Raven into the hall but thin tendrils of shadow grabbed her limbs and held her in the air, "Tsk tsk, running away. Are you afraid of the dark, Terra? You will be"

"Please, please, I don't know what you want. . . I'm not Terra. I'm not! So please let me go home," the girl shook with fear and tears ran down her cheeks.

"Awe, come now, I know who you are-" Raven paused, "Could it be that you've really forgotten? We can't have that. I want you to remember the worthless traitor that you are before I take care of you once and for all," Raven shot forward and put a hand to the young girl's forehead.

A deluge of memories stormed through Terra's mind. Friendships, loyalties, betrayals, "No, no, NOOOO!" she screamed, then fell into a quiet sobbing as Raven's dark tendrils let her down to the floor, "Please, Raven, I don't want to be Terra. Please just take it away. . "

"Don't worry. I'll make sure you never have to be Terra again," Raven said with a sadistic smile as she drew closer to the sobbing young girl. Darkness stretched from beneath her cloak and lifted a large desk high into the air, "You'll never have to worry about being anyone ever again!" she shouted bringing the full weight of the desk down. The crashing and splintering of the desk rang though the halls of the school with a finality that could not be denied, but she wanted to see for herself. Shadows lifted pieces of the desk and sifted through the debris as her eyes grew wide, "Where is she? She can't have escaped! I would have seen"

"She's someplace safe. Did you think I'd let you kill?" Raven whirled around to meet her own stern gaze, "You! You saved her? You know what she is. She deserves to die. And if it gets her out of the way for me and him, all the better"

Raven glared at the escaped emotion, "This ends now"

"This isn't over until I have made sure he is mine alone," the emoticlone raised her hands and prepared to fight.

"Raven. Raven come in. Star, Cyborg, and I are at the school. You should have waited for us. We'll be right there," the communicator chirped in.

"Ah, looks like we're going to have company. I'd love to stay, but I want to play with you alone," the emoticlone said as she opened a vortex at her feet and began to slip in.

"Oh no you don't," Raven said as she lunged after her other self, but just a moment too late.  
Metal footsteps echoed in the hall.

"Did you stop her? Is Terra alright?" Robin asked as he ran through the door.

"Terra is fine," Raven replied in a monotone as she opened a vortex and the schoolgirl who was once a Titan floated to the surface.

Starfire ran to Terra's side and held the girl close as they both wept, "I'm not Terra. I'm not Terra. I'm not Terra. I'm not Terra. . ." the girl repeated over and over.

"Did the other Raven get away?" Cyborg asked.

"She is not 'the other Raven' and yes she got away," Raven replied.

"Raven, you need help with this. Let us help," Robin pleaded with the dark Titan.

"The only one who needs your help right now is her," Raven replied, nodding towards Terra.

"Please Robin, she is right. Friend Terra is. . . is. . . I do not know, but she needs our help," Starfire's eyes softened Robin's heart.

"All right, we take Terra back to the tower," Robin said, "Raven, are you coming?"

"No, I'm going," She said as she stood over the place where the emoticlone had vanished moments before and descended into a vortex of her own.

"Girl never knows how to ask for help," Cyborg said.

"She's in a lot of danger. We need to find her, but how?" Robin wondered out loud.

"No worries, Cybie knows where all the T-communicators are," Cyborg said tapping a blinking display on his arm.

"Good work Cyborg. Starfire, get Terra home and stay with her. Cyborg and I will go after Raven. Teen Titans Go"


	5. Chapter 5

Inky shadows carried Raven along a trail left behind by her emoticlone towards a faint light, "I'll put an end to this," she thought as she sped through the shadows just a little faster.

She slid up through a vortex into a dimly lit room. As her eyes adjusted she took in the machinery, chains, and heavy industrial equipment. It was some sort of old steel factory, everything had a patina of rust from at least a decade of disuse.

"They stopped me from getting rid of that little blond bimbo of yours this time, but don't worry, I'll get her," Raven heard her own voice in the distance and the muffled protests of Beast Boy as she glided towards the sound. She crept closer until she could peer out from behind a large steel milling machine.

"I love it when you struggle," the emoticlone said as she ran her fingers along Beast Boy's chest, "let me untie that gag so I can give you another kiss."

"I told you before I don't want a kiss from you! The Teen Titans are going to stop you. The real Raven--"

The emoticlone struck Beast Boy across the face with a sharp crack, "I told you, I am the real Raven!" she screamed at him then took a deep breath, "I'm sorry sweety, but you really need to stop making me angry. I don't want to hurt you."

"Leave him alone," Raven growled as she stepped out from behind the milling machine.

"RAVEN!" Beast Boy shouted as his eyes lit up.

"You," the emoticlone snarled as she glared at Raven, "You're too late. He's mine. You can just die and no one will care!" she shouted as dark energies leapt from her hands and lifted the milling machine high into the air only to bring it crashing down again a second later as Raven dodged to the right.

Raven wrapped dark tendrils of energy around her emoticlone, binding the emoticlone's hands behind her back, "We're going to end this, once and for all."

"You don't really believe that you can stop me," the emoticlone said as she struggled against the tendrils, "you've never been able to stop me. Why don't you just stop lying to yourself?"

Raven flung the emoticlone into a wall and then leaped onto her, "Shut up! Just shut up! You're ruining everything!"

"You can't have him!"

"He doesn't want you! You know he doesn't want you!"

"Why are you doing this!"

The two Ravens shouted at each other as they rolled around on the floor using fists, nails, and kicks instead of powers as they fought. Beast Boy couldn't really tell which was which as he watched from the steel table he was chained to.

Eventually one Raven pinned the other to the ground, "He doesn't want me! He could never want me! He looks everywhere, at everyone but me!" she screamed at the one on the floor as tiny rivers of tears flowed down her face, "And I hate it - I hate feeling - I hate loving. . . when he won't look at me. . ." her hands loosened as she said this last bit, and the emoticlone looked up into her eyes and smiled.

"Thank you," the emoticlone said as she began to fade away, leaving Raven on the floor alone.

"Raven? Raven? Are you all right?" Beast Boy asked.

"I'm. . . I'm fine, Beast Boy. Let me get you out of those chains," she said as she stood up and with a flick of her hand burst the chains that had held Beast Boy in place.

"Thanks Raven," Beast Boy said as he rubbed his wrists.

"Don't worry about it."

"Raven, I just have one more question--"

"If it's about what I just said then--"

"No, I um. . ." a mischievous look spread across Beast Boy's face, "How do I know that you're you?" he asked as tilted his head.

"Shut up Beast Boy."

"It is you!" he shouted as he lunged towards her and hugged her tightly.

Raven hugged him back for a moment, "About what I said. . . back then. . ."

Beast Boy leaned back, his hands still wrapped around her waist and looked into her eyes, "Shhh, you don't have to say anything until you're ready," he said just slightly above a whisper, then leaned in close and said into her ear, "Just. . . I just want you to know. . . I'm always looking at you."

Raven blushed a deep red, "Beast Boy. . . I--"

"Raven we finally found you--" Robin's voice interrupted Raven, but then stopped suddenly as he took in the scene, "Raven? Beast Boy? What's going on here?"

Raven shoved Beast Boy away and pulled her hood over her head to cover her deepening blush, "Everything is under control, Robin," she said as she began quickly gliding towards the open door.

"Beast Boy, what's going on? Where's the other Raven?" Cyborg asked as he looked at his emerald skinned friend.

"It's a long story. We'll talk about it back at the tower," Beast Boy said as he lead his friends out of the factory.


	6. Chapter 6 End

The Titans stood looking at each other in the room just outside of the infirmary. Their expressions a mix of sorrow, worry, confusion, and anger. Terra lay sobbing on the infirmary bed just beyond the sound proof glass.

"She doesn't want to remember being Terra," Robin said, "Raven, your emoticlone made her remember, can you make her forget too?"

"I think I can. . ." Raven said as she glanced at Beast Boy.

"If it's what she wants, I think we should." Beast Boy chipped in.

"Friend Terra is confused. . . she. . ." Starfire tried to argue.

"Star, I think it's for the best," Cyborg said as he placed a remarkably warm metal hand on her shoulder.

"You are right," she conceded and then clutched Robin close, burying her face in his chest.

"Okay, we're all agreed. Raven, will you do it?" Robin asked as he looked directly into Raven's eyes.

"I'll try," she said as she walked past them and stepped into the infirmary.

"Terra," Raven said as gently as she could as she stood next to the bed, "I'm going to make you forget if that's what you really want."

"Please, Raven, please I don't want to be Terra anymore. Please make it go away. . ."

"Okay," Raven whispered as she laid a hand on Terra's head.

(The End) 


End file.
